Truth Or Dare
by Irrepressable
Summary: Some of the Decepticons get a little down-time and play a drinking game. Oneshot. Thundercracker/OC. Also, proof why Irrepressable shouldn't drink and type. Just kidding!


**Hey there! This isn't the actual sequel to "Betrayal", but it does happen after D-Cal is reunited with the Decepticons. After having provided valuable intel, she's basically back in the fold and, IDK, Megatron lets them have some down time after a few successful energy raids.**

**

* * *

**

Walking into the makeshift rec room with a few cubes of energon, D-Cal smirks and inquires, "So, did I miss anything?"

"Nah," Skywarp replied, "We're just getting started. Any ideas for a drinking game?"

"Just one." D-Cal replied, glancing at the others, "It's a local game-"

The room filled with boos and groans, but D-Cal set the cubes down and held up her hand, "Look, just bear with me here. We've done like every drinking game out there, so let's try this one. It's called… Truth or Dare."

She sat down between Rumble and Skywarp, watching as Frenzy, Ramjet, Starscream, a few others, and eventually even Thundercracker sat down before explaining the rules. "Okay, the rules are fairly simple. You pick a person at the table and ask them, Truth or Dare. If they pick Truth, they have to answer any question honestly. If they answer, they take one shot. If they don't answer, they take two. If they pick Dare, they have to do something that you dare them to do, and then they take a shot. If not, they take two shots. Everyone got it? Good. Rumble, you first."

Rumble was thrilled at this, and actually made a fist and made the 'toot the horn' motion with his arm. Smirking deviously at the others, he set his plan into motion. "Hey, Starscream! Truth or Dare."

Folding his arms over his chest, Starscream responded, "Truth, pip-squeak."

Rumble's smirk threatening to split his face in half, he leaned forward and asked his question. "All right, Screamer, here's the question. What's your take on girl-on-girl scat porno?"

Scowling, Starscream responded, "I do NOT watch human pornography!"

Mimicking Starscream's posture, Rumble glared unbelievingly at him. "Uh-huh..."

Realizing he wasn't fooling anyone, Starscream threw his arms in the air before snapping, "Fine, I saw it! It the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Starscream gave everyone at the table his trademark 'Starscream Doom-Glare' as he downed a shot-size cube of high-grade. Upon emptying it, he slammed the cube down on the table and faced the snickering cassette. "Rumble. Truth or Dare."

The smirking cassette thumped his chest proudly. "I'm ready for anything you got, Screamer! Truth!"

Starscream's face slowly warped into the most wicked of grins. "Well, if that's the case, _Rumble_, then you won't mind answering this one little question."

The seeker gave a low chuckle, and then continued, "You talk big, but have you ever actually _been _with a femme?"

Rumble's expression morphed into what basically resembled an 'about to shit bricks' look. His face remained the same for almost a minute before Starscream ran out of patience and inquired, "Well?"

Wishing he could just melt into the floor, Rumble muttered his barely audible answer. "What's it to ya?"

Having refused to answer, Rumble took his two shots, Frenzy all the while mocking his brother in a manner parodic to Madonna. "Like a virgin! Touched by no one _**but himself**!_"

Glaring at his brother, Rumble snapped, "Oh, and you're one to talk?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Frenzy smirked and replied, "It still counts, even if ya have 'ta pay for it."

Clasping her arms together gleefully, D-Cal proclaimed, "Okay, boys! Frenzy's cyber-herpes aside, it looks like it's Ramjet's turn! Rammy?"

The gleefull conehead seeker whooped and replied, "The ball's in Ramjet's court now, bitches! Truth or Dare, Deec."

Flashing the white seeker a thumbs-up, D-Cal replied, "Dare on, baby!"

Ramjet had to think a moment on this, but eventually he came up with a dare. "OKay, D-Cal, here's your dare. I dare you... to do an impression. Of that red Autobot- what's his name, the one that turns into the van?"

"Who, Ironhide?" D-Cal inquired.

Ramjet nodded, and then the horned femme made a dramatic gesture of pretending to clear her throat. Her face splitting in what was basically a shit-eating grin, she performed her perfect rendition of Ironhide's voice. "Leakin' lubricants, she's fine!"

Turning around and wagging her behind, D-Cal continued, "She can tuck and stow my seats anytime!"

This got everyone at the table- with the exception of Thundercracker, who made a show of not paying attention- into uproarious laughter. The femme was beside herself. Her impressions always seemed to get the audience going. Smirking, she downed a shot-sized cube of energon and sat back down. It was her turn now, so she turned to Skywarp and adressed him. "Hey, Warpy, Truth or Dare!"

* * *

The Truth or Dare game went on for several rounds until finally, it was Skywarp's turn again. It was his turn to wear the proverbial shit-eating grin on his face as the one Decepticon at the table who had not been Truth-or-Dared was addressed. "Hey, T.C., it's your time to shine! Truth or Dare."

His face bland and almost depressingly sober, Thundercracker responded, "Dare, I guess."

Skywarp's grin widened.

"Well, we all know that Deec says you're her best friend, so how about you give her a big fat kiss on the lips? And I don't mean one of those tiny pecks. It has to last for at least three seconds. That's three whole Mississippis!"

Caught in a bad dare, Thundercracker held back a groan. He turned to face the slightly over-energized D-Cal, who walked over to him and smirked in amusement as she responded, "You know, there's no shame in backing out. I won't think any less of you. Well, okay, I might make fun of you _a little_."

Thundercracker got up to his feet and stared down at the admittably attractive Corvette. She smirked back up at him, slightly amused. The blue seeker sighed and slowly lowered his face to hers until their mouths were touching. This was so embarrassing. He'd never live this down! He'd- say, that felt kind of nice...  
The seeker unintentionally increased the pressure against her lips as his hand slowly travelled up her back until it cradled her head gently, his other hand moving to her back to press her body more against his. Not what one would call the most innocent of femmes, D-Cal returned the kiss, her hands moving over Thundercracker's broad chest and shoulders.

This had gone on a lot longer than Skywarp had anticipated. Lost for words, the violet seeker could only comment, "That's a lot of Mississippis."

Rumble and Frenzy, both sporting nosebleeds, nodded mutely in agreement.


End file.
